1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonated beverage recirculating dispenser unit which includes a cooling unit and a carbonation unit. A fresh water valve and spigot and at least one mixing valve and spigot are coupled by various conduits to the cooling unit, the carbonation unit and at least one source of pressurized syrup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various soda recirculating beverage dispenser units have been proposed which include valve and spigots which are situated at a location remote from a refrigeration unit, a carbonation unit, a cooling unit and at least one source of syrup.
Typically, these prior art dispenser units provided for refrigeration of a plurality of containers in a refrigeration compartment. A plurality of conduits were then provided for coupling the various refrigerated containers containing various liquids, e.g., fresh water, carbonated water and syrup, to and between the various valves and spigots. This usually required more than one pump, e.g. one for the fresh water and one for the carbonated water, and if the syrup was not in a pressurized container a pump for the syrup. Furthermore, the plurality of refrigerated containers required a number of conduits.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the recirculating beverage dispenser unit of the present invention differs from the previously proposed dispenser units by providing a cooling unit which receives fresh water and which has mounted therein a carbonation unit in which chilled carbonated water is stored. Further, the dispenser unit of the present invention provides for super chilling of the carbonated water or fresh water being introduced into the carbonation unit, while at the same time chilling the fresh water in the cooling unit and syrup flowing through conduits that extend into and through the cooling unit. Only one vane pump is provided together with a three-way valve assembly for recirculating carbonated water or for introducing fresh water into the carbonation unit. Preferably, a venturi CO.sub.2 charging unit is provided in the conduit from the pump to the carbonation unit so that the fresh water can be highly charged with CO.sub.2. Further, a spiral baffle is provided in the cooling unit around the carbonation unit to direct fresh water entering, or being recirculated through, the cooling unit over the refrigerant carrying conduit in the cooling unit.